iupset Gibby
by seddie4thewin
Summary: A/U fanfic where Sam and Freddie haven't told their friends they are dating and Carly and Gibby are a couple. Takes place during their senior year. Gibby thinks Freddie is getting too close to another girlfriend and confronts him about it. Will Gibby kick his butt again? Hint: Sam to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

iupset Gibby

 **This idea popped into my head abut a week ago. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I find the Cibby pairing appealing so this one is very Cibby-centric, but still has plenty of Seddiness mixed in.**

"That's all for this week's show." Carly giggled. "So till next time, eat your peas."

"Feed a hobo." Sam jumped in the frame.

"Do your homework." Gibby reminded, standing beside Carly wiping mustard off his forehead.

"And kick a clown." Sam shouted.

"And join us next week for more iCarrrllyyyy!" They all sang in unison.

"Annnd, we're clear. Great show, guys." Freddie said, setting down his camera and going behind his new, much larger production station in the studio.

"You were great tonight, sweetie." Carly kissed Gibby's cheek and smacked her lips. "Mmmm, mustard-y." Gibby's part in the show had definitely increased since he and Carly were a couple.

Sam made gagging sounds as she walked toward the tech panel to help with the post-production work and slyly took Freddie's hand, out of the sight of their friends. No one knew they had been secretly dating for over four months.

"Saa-aammm." Carly scolded. "Stop making gaggy sounds about me and Gibby. Here, Gibs, let me get that for you." She took a baby wipe and stretched up to help him clean the condiments from his face. Just in time for their senior year, Gibby had gotten taller and much more grown-up looking. Compared to his petite girlfriend, he was literally a giant and he towered over Sam by nearly a foot, now. Of course, this still didn't stop Sam from busting his chops on a regular basis.

"It's not my fault, Carls. I just hope I can keep my tuna sandwich down after seeing that." While Carly and the bigger boy were being close, Sam and Freddie were playing it cool behind the over sized production equipment, completely hiding the fact that they were holding hands while he finished up the technical work on the latest show. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the blonde to see she was watching him the same way.

"C'mon, Fredbones, let's go get a smoothie before these two start to devour each other's faces." Sam suggested as soon as he was finished. She really just wanted and excuse to be alone with her secret boyfriend as much as she wanted the drink.

"Ha-ha." Carly stuck her tongue out at her friend. "While you're going out, bring me back a strawberry splat, please."

Sam and Freddie boarded the elevator and left the lovers alone. As soon as the doors were shut, the blonde threw her arms around his neck and put her lips to his. "Whew, I almost didn't make it. I thought I was gonna get the shakes waiting to get my Freddie on."

Freddie's hands found her waist but not before pressing the stop button on the elevator. "Mmmm, me too."

After a few minutes of deep kissing, the two came up for air. Sam released the elevator to Freddie's groan of disappointment.

"Aw, settle down, we can have another round on the way back, Mama needs a blueberry blitz."

"Sam, don't you think we should tell our friends about . . . this."

"We will, Fredlove. Eventually. Don't you think it's fun the way we're having to be all covert, like we're spies or something. Besides, as soon as Carly knows, she's gonna be spilling it on the air and then we'll have to deal with that whole Seddie and Creddie chiz like we did at Webicon. Then we'll have to tell your mom."

"I hope the fans have given up on Creddie by now, Carly and Gibby came out as a couple over a month ago so I doubt anyone even thinks about Creddie any more. At least I know I don't."

"You'd better not, mister." Sam playfully punched his shoulder as they stepped out into the lobby at Bushwell.

"No teenagers getting frisky in my lobby!" Lewbert shouted at the two, who quickly pulled away from each other.

"Nyeah!" Sam shouted back at him. "Go comb your wart hair."

The couple made their way out onto the street and headed for the smoothie shop. "You know, we're gonna have to come out sooner or later. We made it through Valentine's day low key because Carly was all excited about Gibby asking her out the first time, but Prom's coming up, it'll be hard to hide it then." Freddie tried to reason.

Sam wasn't ashamed of their relationship. At first they agreed to keep it low-key so if things didn't work out they wouldn't have to deal with the fallout from their friends. As time went on, they found it fun to 'sneak around' but Freddie felt the time had come to confess what they had been doing. Sam, on the other hand, wanted to get through as much of their senior year as possible without having to deal with all the gossip at school.

With their relationship secret, the worst she had to deal with was the occasional girl flirting with Freddie or asking him out. That was typically nipped in the bud by her playing the part of the obnoxious, clingy friend with too many opinions or by simply scaring the offending girl off with 'the look'.

"I know. Carls is already all hyped up trying to find me a date, I'll have to tell her soon or she'll be setting me up with God only knows who. I just need to find the right way to tell her so she doesn't go all fan-girl on me. Or get totally cheesed off that I didn't tell her as soon as we got together. You know, the whole 'no more secrets' thing she's obsessed with."

"Good luck with that one." He smirked. "I'll miss you."

The two shared their drinks, Sam had some deep fried foods off of a stick and they made their way back to Bushwell. "Let's drop off Carly's smoothie and go over to my place. My mom should be leaving for work in about half an hour. We can tell her you came over after iCarly so we could study for that physics test next week." Freddie suggested as the boarded the elevator, thinking about studying anatomy more than physics.

The blonde immediately knew what he was thinking. Actually, Sam could have cared less about the physics test. She knew the material pretty well and for her it was an elective class anyway so she didn't have to worry about her grade, even if she flubbed a few questions.

"Your mom's working night shift again? Time for a sleepover!"

Freddie just grinned. "Good idea, but you didn't bring any pajamas."

"Whatever will I do." She gasped in a fake posh tone. "I guess I'll have to sleep au' naturale."

"Sounds like fun, mom won't be home till evening tomorrow, she's working a double so she can have off Sunday for an aggressive parenting lecture."

"Oooh, and Sunday afternoon Freddie time." Sam snickered and stretched up for a quick kiss. "Aww, wait, I just remembered I promised my mom I'd go with her to the bikini wax place on Sunday."

Freddie just raised an eyebrow at the thought of Sam getting a bikini wax.

"I know what you're thinking." Sam quickly smacked the back of his head just as the elevator opened in the Shay's living room revealing Spencer working on a gigantic sculpture of an egg. "And I'm just driving the car, so forget it." She whispered to him

"Greetings teenagers." Spencer exclaimed. "What do you think?"

"Um, eggy." Sam replied.

"Yeah, eggy." Freddie repeated.

"Hey, Freddo, before I forget, I've been needing to ask you. Would you mind helping Carly study for her Geometry test?"

"That test's on Monday, Spence. I'm, uh, I kinda made plans for tomorrow, the only time we could study would be Sunday." Freddie didn't want to give up his alone time with Sam on Saturday but he couldn't come out and tell the artist what he was doing, either.

"I'll pay you." Spencer quickly pleaded. "She really has to pass this one, Freddie. You know how she is with math stuff, it gets her all flustered. And if she doesn't get at least a C she might even have to go to summer school in order to graduate."

"I tried to tell her to take something easier like general math when we were selecting classes, but noooo, she just had to take geometry because Jeff Holmes was taking it and 'he's soooo cuuute'." The blonde quoted her friend sarcastically. "Now where is she, Jeff came out just before homecoming, and is dating the captain of the boys' tennis team. Carly's dating a potato with a strip-tease fetish _and_ she's stuck in a class she doesn't even understand." Sam shook her head.

"I'll _paaaayyy_ you!" Spencer repeated emphasizing the pay part. "Fifty bucks."

"A hundred." Sam was now bargaining on Freddie's behalf.

"Awww, all I've got is . . . " Spencer pulled a handful of money out of pocket and counted. "Eighty-six."

"Spencer, Carly's my friend, I'll help her study but I can't possibly take . . . " Freddie began, but was cut off.

"Deal!" Sam shouted, covering Freddie's mouth with her hand. "Mama's got a craving for prime rib and cheese cake and that should just about cover it." She whispered in his ear.

Freddie delivered Carly's smoothie and finalized the plans to help her study on Sunday afternoon while Sam taunted her about the reason she was stuck in geometry to begin with.

After their sleepover and spending the day together at Freddie's place, Sam and Freddie went on their Saturday evening 'secret' movie date. The movie theater was the perfect place for them to go, even if there were no movies playing they cared to see. It was dark so no one could see them being close, there was plenty of food and they could even sneak a few kisses here and there. They had a little trouble getting away from their brunette friend on Saturdays before she got together with Gibby, but now that they were an item, the two had no problem stealing away unnoticed.

Sunday, Freddie got up, ate his breakfast, showered and dressed and then headed across the hall to the Shay's. Just before he left, he had a quick phone call from Sam, who was soon ready to take her mother to have her middle aged body waxed dolphin smooth.

"Hey, Freddie. Let's go up to my room to study." Carly met him at the door. "Spencer's date is still here from last night and I'd rather not be in the living room when she does the walk of shame if you know what I mean."

Freddie nodded in agreement. The two sat down and shared her textbook. Freddie had passed geometry with flying colors in tenth grade, so he didn't have a book of his own. Many crumpled pieces of note paper later and Freddie could feel a huge headache coming on. He loved Carly like a sister, but he was so frustrated at her lack of mathematical ability that he was ready to pull his hair out.

"I think we need a break." She announced. "How about I go down and grab us a bowl of popcorn or something?"

"Sounds good. Hey, do you mind if I lay down on your bed for a few minutes and try to get this headache settled down."

"Sure, Freddie, help yourself. I'm really sorry if I gave you a headache."

"Oh, it wasn't you, Carls. I, um, can feel a thunderstorm moving in and I, uh, guess maybe I'm a little dehydrated." He didn't have the heart to tell her she was driving him insane.

"One glass of lemonade along with the popcorn, right away professor Benson." Carly shot him a mock salute and left the room. Freddie shivered at the thought of Carly's lemonade.

He stretched out on her bed and rubbed at his temples. Sam may not have been the best student, but at least she didn't take classes that were over her head. He sent his girlfriend a text to see what she was up to and vent a little of his frustration.

She quickly called Freddie back to talk for a few minutes and flirt with him over the phone. Turns out Sam was still waiting for her mother. Apparently, the salon ran into a rather thick patch of hair on Pam's lower back and it would take another round of wax to remove it. This gave Sam lots of time to kill and she took advantage of the time to flirt with her boyfriend over the phone. Flirting turned to innuendos and Freddie was just hoping he didn't get caught talking dirty on the phone and have to explain himself. Especially with the way he was blushing from the things Sam was saying.

While Carly was making their popcorn, Gibby slipped into the apartment with his little brother in tow. He had taken Guppy to have a wax replica made of his head. "Hey, baby." He greeted her with a peck on the cheek, keeping it rated G in front of the kid.

"Hi, Gibbs." She smiled back.

"You all done studying?" He asked, not seeing Freddie in the room. "I can take Guppy home and we can . . ."

"No. I'm really having a lot of trouble. We're studying upstairs."

"Oh." Gibby felt like he was punched in the gut. Even though he and Freddie were buds, he was extremely uncomfortable with him being in Carly's room. The poor boy was still hung up on the idea that Carly was totally out of his league and he was very uneasy about the way other guys looked at her. He knew he wasn't a 'hunk' or a 'stud' and those were always the kind of guys Carly drooled over. Add the fact that he had literally spent years hearing Freddie fawn all over her, and he couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you, did you get those new songs put on my Pearpod yet. I was going to hit the gym after while and I wanted to take it along."

"Yeah, I did that first thing this morning. It's up in my room on my dresser. Go ahead up and grab it, I'll keep an eye on Guppy." Carly was still waiting for the second bag of popcorn to pop while she stirred up a pitcher of lemonade. "Would you like some lemonade?" She asked the child, who just made a yuck face and remained silent.

As Freddie talked to Sam, he kept one ear peeled toward the door and quickly made an excuse to end the call when he heard footsteps in the hall.

Gibby made his way upstairs and strolled into Carly's room to find Freddie on the bed with red cheeks and a flustered look. "Gibby?" Freddie choked a little. "Wh-what are you doing here?" This made the bigger boy very uneasy.

"Uh, just came up to grab my Pearpod. Carly put some new music on it for me." Gibby quickly went to her dresser and grabbed his device. On the way past her desk, he noticed the open textbook and note papers. He signed a bit of relief, 'they're just studying', he told himself 'they're just studying'.

Gibby left, Carly returned and after several more hours, Freddie's headache was starting to return. It took them until late that evening to get through the study session and convince him she was ready for her test.

"I really owe you one, Freddie." Carly hugged him in a very platonic way as they were packing up. "How about I make you dinner some night. I know how much you love lasagna and your mom won't make it for you."

"Um, s-sure." He stuttered. "But what about Sam. An-and Gibby. Won't they . . . "

"To heck with them, they didn't help me study. Besides, if Sam comes I'd have to make twice as much." Carly knew her BFF too well. "I know, let's do it Thursday evening. Sam has that family counseling thing with her mom and I'm pretty sure Gibby said that's when they go to pick up Guppy's head. We can have the evening to ourselves."

"I don't really feel right about you having to cook for me." He frowned.

"It's fine, Freddie. But don't tell Sam or Gibby, alright." She suggested. So much for the 'no secrets' thing. "This is just between us, best friends, as a way of saying thank you, OK."

Freddie nodded in agreement and went home to get some sleep. "See ya at school tomorrow, Carls."

 **The conclusion coming next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the conclusion to the story. Thanks to those who reviewed and added the story to their favorites and follows.**

Thursday afternoon, Carly hurried home and began working on her special dinner for Freddie. She decided to make plenty so that there would be leftovers for Sam later on and possibly even Gibby (if he got there before Sam). Freddie came over at six and they shared their meal, just the two of them. Spencer was helping Socko tow a car from across town to a house right across the street from Gibby's place.

Gibby saw the action when he was getting back from the head appointment and joined the men in his neighbor's driveway. After their job was over, Spencer invited Gibby back to his place to show him a new video game and the he agreed to come along since he was planning on stopping by to surprise Carly anyway.

Spencer and Gibby entered the apartment just as Freddie and Carly were clearing the table. "Hey, Carly. Look who I found." Her brother announced.

Gibby made his way over to the kitchen to give her a kiss and noticed the dishes. "What's up, baby?" He asked, kind of worried that she appeared to have had dinner with Freddie.

Carly sighed, there was no use in keeping it from him. "I made Freddie dinner for helping me pass my geometry test." She said kind of bashfully. "But I saved you some leftovers." She held a plate up toward him.

"Ugh, Carly. You know I can't eat lasagna, I'm lactose intolerant, that much dairy would tear me up." Gibby whined.

"Oh, I forgot, baby, I'm sorry." She pleaded. "We can go out for smoothies then."

"More for me, I'm starving." Spencer grabbed the plate from her hand and sat down to eat.

"I-um, I should go. Sam's probably home from the thing with her mom by now." Freddie suggested before thinking what he just said.

"What's Sam's thing have to do with you?" Carly asked.

"Oh, uh, sometimes she likes to talk after that. You know after she has to be around her mom and all. She's been venting on me since you guys are usually, um, together." He almost didn't think of what to say in time. "But, thanks for the dinner, see ya tomorrow, Carly. An-and Gibby. Take it easy, man."

Gibby was again put out by the fact this his best bud and his girlfriend were alone together and this time she made him food. She didn't even do that for the boy she was dating. He tried to pass it off as just two friends hanging out, but his insecurities were starting to get the better of him.

* * *

The next day at school, Gibby found Sam to ask her if he thought Carly secretly had a thing going with Freddie. Sam knew better, of course. But she kept the secret of her and Freddie's relationship from him again and basically brushed him off.

Sam laughed it off. "You're nuts, Gib. Carly rejected him so many times, she should have a recording made of her telling him she wasn't interested." There was a time when Sam would be worried about Freddie developing feelings for Carly again but she was confident things were different now. She knew that not only was Carly so obsessed with her newest boyfriend, namely Gibby, but Freddie had repeatedly told her that he no desire to be with her friend. Over the last few months their relationship had become deeper and her own insecurities had begun to fade into the love she constantly felt from her nub.

"But she made him dinner last night. On a night she knew you were busy and I wasn't supposed to be coming over."

"What?" Sam went from laughing to now being totally wazzed off. "There was food and no one invited me!" She might have known Freddie wasn't cheating on her and no desire to, but throw free food to the mix and this was a totally different ball game.

About that time, Carly appeared. "What's this I hear about you feeding Frednerd and not me?" Sam glared at her.

"It was just my way of saying thank you for him helping me pass geometry, Sam. And why are you acting all jealous, is there something going on I should know about. We agreed not to keep secrets, remember?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I just don't like the idea of someone eating and not inviting me." The blonde tried to look mad, but Carly knew she was just playing. "Psh!"

"Don't worry, Sam. I saved you the leftovers." Carly smiled and Gibby just gave her a funny look. Sure he loved her, but she was driving him crazy. "You're sure you're not upset that I did something with Freddie?"

"I'm just wazzed off you made him food. You never cook for me anymore." Sam tried to pass it off, but Carly suspected something else was afoot. Poor Gibby was just brooding at he reminder of his girlfriend and best bud being alone again together.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and things seemed to get back to normal for the foursome. Sam still hadn't told Carly that she was coupled up with Freddie, but she knew she soon had to with prom coming up. The brunette was obsessed with the idea of dress shopping and insisted on dragging Sam with her each time. That and she was totally committed to finding a date for Sam for the big night. This made Sam extremely uncomfortable since she already had a boyfriend.

As the two girls were walking through the mall on their way to the fourth store that day, Sam figured now was as good a time as any to come clean. "So, um, I've been meaning to tell you, uh, FreddieandIaregoingtopromtogether." She mumbled quickly. "Oh, look at that cute sweater!" Sam stopped in front of a store window and pointed at a mannequin that she normally wouldn't have even glanced at.

"Oh, that's adorable, I wonder if it comes in my si - - wait, what the chiz did you just say?" Carly asked.

"I just think it's a nice sweater that's all. You and my sister aren't the only two girls in the world that wear sweaters you know." Sam tried to play clueless. "I can like sweaters, too."

"Not the sweater, Puckett!" Carly grabbed Sam's shoulders. "You just said you're going to prom with Freddie?"

"Yeah, so? I figured you should know, that's all. Now you don't have to keep trying to set me up."

"When did he ask you? I can't believe he didn't tell me he was going to ask you."

"Well, he didn't really ask, but I just figured he's gonna take his girlfriend." Sam laid all her cards on the table, figuring Carly wouldn't have to get all worked up twice.

"His huh?" Carly gasped. "You guys aren't . . . Oh my God! Ahhh, I can't believe it. Seddie has finally happened. Did you guys go out yet, when did this happen? I'm so happy for you. Now we can go on double-dates."

"Actually, we've been together for months, since Thanksgiving. He invited me to his place since you and Spencer were in Yakima and my mom was in Vegas with her boyfriend of the week. We had a nice day together, his mom was actually kinda normal and somewhat nice to me, we hit it off and like they say one thing led to another."

"Wait a minute, you guys have been dating for months and you didn't tell me. And exactly what did that one thing lead to?"

Sam just raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, as much to say it was none of Carly's business. "No need to get all worked up, there, Carls."

"Saa-aam!" Carly scolded. "You were seeing Freddie and you guys did . . . things, and you didn't tell me. I'm not just worked up, I'm pissed!"

Sam knew her friend was upset due her language. "Aw, chill, Carls. I'll make you a deal, I won't tell you about Freddie and I's love life and you don't have to tell me when you and Gibby do the deed, alright? In fact, I really don't wanna know. Really! I! Don't! Want! To! Know!"

The brunette just rolled her eyes at her friend's agreement. Carly soon forgave Sam for keeping a secret from her but kept pressing for other certain details which Sam refused to give up.

The girls finally found their dresses and made their way to the food court before Sam became so hungry she'd eat Carly's purse. Just as they got their food, Sam realized she left her mom's credit card at the dress shop, almost at the other end of the mall. Sam quickly inhaled her food and headed off to retrieve the card before someone else found it and used it. She had no sooner left the food court when Freddie appeared, fresh from his shopping trip to the Pear store.

Spotting Carly, he made his way to her table and sat down, happy to brag about his recent purchase. The brunette simply glared at him, still flustered over Sam's recent revelation. "So how was the dress shopping?" He had no idea Sam had spilled the beans to her friend about his relationship and _other_ things.

"Oh, it was great." Carly snarked, not letting on Sam had really found her dress. "Too bad Sam's so picky."

Freddie just looked at her questioningly, knowing she was far pickier than Sam. "You know Sam, I'll bet she's looking for something simple."

"I don't care about the dress at this point, I just wish she'd hurry up and get a date. You know, I don't really think she even wants a date for prom. I had her all set up with Harley Roberts, you know, captain of the basketball team and she said no. Can you believe that, a gorgeous guy like that and she just says no. She'll probably end up going with somebody 'just as friends' or some nub from the chess club because everyone else found dates."

Freddie just looked at her. He wanted desperately to tell her they were going together, but he knew Sam would skin him if he did before she was ready to.

Carly was really mad, especially that he didn't bite at her goading and snapped. "So why didn't you tell me she already had a nub lined up?" She stood up and propped her hands on her hips in front of him.

Freddie sighed, he knew what she was getting at and stood to confess, hoping to calm her down. "I - I wanted to tell you, really. But Sam swore me to secrecy so she could tell you first." He gently guided her back to her seat, people were already looking at them and he didn't want to be the center of a scene.

The brunette continued to glare at him, unknown to both, her boyfriend was making his way toward them. Freddie knew he was in some serious trouble and got on a knee in front of her as much to beg forgiveness as to lower himself to look her in the eye. Soon, Carly's mouth turned to a smile. "I can't stay mad at you, Freddie. Come here, you nub." She pulled him toward her for a hug.

Now while they both knew it as a friendly, brother-sister type hug, to others in the vicinity, it surely looked like more, especially to poor Gibby who worried that Freddie asked Carly to the dance or worse. "You know, only Sam's allowed to call me a nub, right?" Freddie teased as they both stood up.

Carly laughed and taunted him. "What are you gonna do about it, nub?" This made him laugh and she grabbed him again to steady herself, nearly falling over with laughter.

As the two stood there holding each other, Gibby approached and before anyone knew what was happening, the bigger boy grabbed Freddie by the shoulder and spun him around out of Carly's arms.

"What the chiz, Benson?" Gibby grumbled. "I thought I could trust you, but this is just Tasha all over again. You're some piece of work, dude."

"Gibby?" Freddie croaked. "Wha . . . " He was cut off by two hands grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him up so he was on his tip-toes.

"What's gotten into you?" Carly shrieked. "Gibby, people are looking. Gibby! Put him down!"

"Not till I pound the fudge out of him and you need to stay out of this, this is between me and him." He snapped at his girlfriend, not caring who was watching.

Gibby was truly causing a scene and poor Freddie knew his friend was beyond wazzed off. "Gibby, what's your problem? Put me down!" He ordered, hoping to intimidate Gibby into not beating his ass.

Instead, the heavy-set boy simply shook Freddie like a rag doll. "I thought we were friends, Benson. I never thought you'd do something like this. Well, mister, I'm gonna teach you a lesson about keeping your hands off other guys' girlfriends." He drew back his right hand and Freddie knew he was about to get socked.

"GIBSON!" A gruff female voice came from behind the large boy. "Get your fat, frickin' hands off my boyfriend or you'll have me to deal with."

Gibby immediately recognized the voice as belonging to a blonde that he didn't want to be on the wrong side of. Despite outweighing her by over a hundred pounds and having ten inches of height on her, he knew Sam was more than capable of mopping the floor with him and with little provocation and absolutely no effort.

"Sam. You need to stay out of this." Gibby kept his left hand full of Freddie's shirt and turned to face her in an attempt to intimidate her. It clearly wasn't working and she glared daggers at him.

"Not if it involves you pounding on my boyfriend. You need to stand down. NOW! Or I'll put you down."

"Why do you keep calling him your boyfriend? He's sneaking around with Carly." He reluctantly left go and pointed at Carly who was turning red from embarrassment and wishing the floor would open and swallow her whole before one more person snapped a picture of the scene. Lord only knows how many shots of this little fracas were now floating around cyber space.

Sam started laughing. "Him? Carly? Yeah, right. First of all, Carly's made it eternally clear that she's not interested in Freddie. Add the fact that she's already dating a shirtless mermaid, plus Freddie and I are together. You're way off base dipwad."

"Since when?" Gibby questioned. "You guys can't stand each other. Can you?" He suddenly thought about how Sam always seemed to sit beside Freddie at lunch and how they always entered Carly's or the Groovy Smoothie together. Then there was the other week when he could have sworn he saw two people in the back of the movie theater who looked like them, locked in a very heated kiss. Maybe she was telling the truth after all.

"Um, Gibbs, Hun, they've been together since last fall." Carly took his hand. "Now please calm down. I swear, I've never had any feelings for Freddie other than he's like a brother. I love you but you're making a terrible scene."

"And Carly's like my sister." Freddie added with a squeak. "And I love Sam more than anything." By now Sam had taken his hand and was standing tight up against him.

"Even more than Pear products an, an, and Galaxy Wars?" Gibby questioned.

"More than Pear products, Galaxy Wars and AV club combined. I swear."

"Wow, that's something! I - I'm sorry, Freddie. And I'm especially sorry I didn't trust you, Carly, can you ever forgive me for not trusting you?" Gibby confessed. "Man. I feel like a jackass."

"Well, you act like a dumb ass most of the time, so if the shoe fits, wear it." Sam smirked and wrapped her arms around Freddie. "C'mon, Sir Nubs-alot, I wanna show you my prom dress and I think these two need to be alone for a few minutes."

A couple of weeks later, the four friends shared a limo to their senior prom and had the time of their lives.

 **I know there is a good bit of OOC-ness and Sam should have been the one to get angry, but I felt like making her save Freddie from another Gibby beat-down instead of getting mad or hurt feelings herself.**


End file.
